Orca's Beginning
by AstralBeing
Summary: Before Orca was known from her mother's story about her, she once lived a life that was untold. Her tale before she tried to take the throne was never told or known. Orca's life once didn't involve around taking the throne. This story was before Orca challenged Queen Coral for the throne. Tales of Orca's story will be told that Coral wouldn't dare to tell a SeaWing.


Queen Coral swiftly swam her way to the Royal Hatchery, her husband, Gill, being at her side. After a guard rushed over to them, they were inform them to the throne for all of the SeaWings. After the egg was placed in the hatchery with the two guards who always kept watched on it because of the SeaWing queen's orders, Coral has prepared for the day her daughter would fully hatch. For when she was old enough to stay in her own room in the palace fully, Coral prepared a small little room for her. Also for when her daughter gets older, she has plans to teach her how to be a proper queen if she ever decides to take the throne. Coral had many things planned out for her daughter.

Many queens would just ignored their daughters, only seeing them as a threat who'll murder them. Coral doesn't see it that way. It may be because of how this is her first child that she always wanted to have, but Coral knew that she couldn't ignore her children. Her first daughter may be the future queen of the SeaWings, and she wouldn't know what to do. Coral has to be by her child's side, teaching her everything. Plus, there was also the fact that her daughter would let her die peacefully in her sleep. When she has died peacefully, one of her daughters which was worthy to take over the throne would do it. That was just simply a plus to being friendly and caring to her heirs.

The two ran into the Royal Hatchery, looking to see where the egg was. The guard that was still left in the hatchery stood by the egg, keeping a watch on it as it shook around. Cracks on the egg were on it; there was also more appearing. As soon as Coral saw her egg was hatching, she quickly made her way over there, making the guard step back. Gill stood by her side as Coral sat down, gently pushing the egg toward her. She carefully watched the egg. Coral wanted to make sure the egg was hatching finely. Coral didn't want anything to go wrong.

Coral soon saw that one of the sides fell off, having a tail flop off out. A huge smile grew on her face as she saw her little princess come out from the egg. Gill had a grin on his face also as he saw his dragonet push her way out of the egg. Coral saw her daughter's green scales as she crawled out. Coral's mouth dangled open in joy. Once she was fully out, Coral moved the egg to the side. The queen laid down on the back, getting to the height of her daughter. She watched cheerfully as she opened her eyes, showing blue eyes that were just like dazzling sapphires to Coral. Coral spread open her wings gently, having something for her daughter to climb up on.

 _Welcome to the royal family, little one,_ Coral flashed with her scales, even though she knew that her daughter didn't understand her.

 _I guess she just wants someone for some warmth,_ Gill flashed back, chuckling a little.

Coral looked up at Gill, smirking. She looked back at her daughter. She lifted up her wings. With her one wing, Coral gently pushed her daughter to her side, letting her snuggle by her side. Coral already loved her like she expected ever since she had the egg. Her daughter's green scales were beautiful; her sapphire-like eyes were also extremely cute to Coral. As her daughter squirmed by her side, Coral knew how much she would love and teach her daughter. Coral wanted to her to be the next queen when she got older.

 _So, we should decide to a name now,_ Gill flashed as he laid by his wife's side. He looked down at her daughter, gently putting his palm on her head, showing his own affection to her.

 _Have any ideas possibly? I want her to have a perfect name. I know she'll be the next queen of the SeaWings, so if she's going to be a magnificent one, then her name must reflect it,_ Coral replied back.

 _Well, since she seems to take a liking already to you, I would think that you should name her,_ Gill flashed.

 _Oh, really? I was really hoping you could pick a good name,_ she responded back with flashing, looking shocked.

 _You're the mother of her, dear. You should be the one to pick a name for our daughter,_ he said.

Coral stared at her daughter as she squirmed around, trying to push herself closer to her body. She always thought that Gill would be the one who would end up coming up with the name, but now it was up to her. Coral had to think about it strongly. She reached back into her mind, looking for a name. Coral thought real hard as she looked to see any dazzling names. She soon reached one that was in the back of her mind. She remembered a moment from when she was a dragonet. When she was a young dragonet that was swimming in the vast sea, she remembered seeing a large creature. It just emerged from the dark water. She was full of awe as she saw it. The creature also seemed to be trying to go to her. When she learned that it was an orca, Coral thought that it was the most engrossing creature she has seen. Orcas has always stayed with her as a dragonet, filling her with wonder whenever she saw one.

 _Orca. That'll be her name,_ Coral flashed to Gill. _She's going to be Queen Orca of the SeaWings one day. Just you wait, Gill. Our daughter will be the future queen of the SeaWings. She'll bring what we need in this kingdom when she has the throne one day._


End file.
